voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Green Medusa
The Green Medusa is the twenty-seventh episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary Lotor flies over the devastated planet, Medusa. The inhabitants lay across the land in a deep sleep caused by a solar flare coinciding with a rare burst of a noxious gas that has spread onto the atmosphere. He spots a female that is partially awake and shocks her with a bolt of electricity, rendering her unconscious once more for transport. On Planet Doom Lotor and Haggar have the creature fight in an arena to test her fighting ability. King Zarkon is not very impressed, until she becomes angry, the Medusan grows in height to giant-size. Her scales change in color from green to red and her hair comes alive, crushing the Robeasts attacking her. On Arus Pidge, Hunk and Lance continue their work in looking through Arus ruins for orphans. The castle takes in the orphans. A woman offers a baby to Keith and Coran is glad they are getting along. While this is going on Pidge recalls that he and his brother and sister are also orphans. As he remembers the day he met his step mother, Zarkon's forces attack. The castle fires back as the Lions are launched. The Medusan then attacks them. Fighting the Medusan's snake-like hair proves to be ineffective, the Medusan attacks the castle and Coran tells the team to form Voltron. The Green Lion is damaged in the battle and Pidge is forced to eject, right into the waiting hands of the Medusan. However, instead of harming Pidge, the Medusan smiles at him. Lance argues that the rest of them should try to rescue Pidge, sadly no one can think of a way they that wouldn't endanger Pidge. The Medusan then tunnels away instead of trying to finish the team off. Lotor paces in his ship as he takes in what has just happened. With one Space Explorer captured the others can't form Voltron. Meanwhile, inside the castle, the monitors are unable to track down Pidge and the Medusan. The Medusan, Anga has found a large cave and Pidge is curled up beside her. He awakens, then and tries to escape. Oddly, Anga wont allow him to leave. Though she makes no attempt to harm him either. The Lions start searching for Pidge manually but still can't locate him. Unfortunately, some of Lotor's ships find him first. Anga speaks to Pidge and offers him food. It's disgusting and Pidge lashes out, but her tears of rejection make him realize she meant well. Suddenly, the ceiling begins to collapse do to the Drule ships bombarding the area. Anga shields Pidge with her body then goes and drives away the ships. Haggar calls Lotor and speculates that Anga is simply laying a trap for the Voltron Force and using the unsuspecting Pidge as bait. Lotor finds her idea hard to believe but agrees with Haggar's idea of going to confront the Medusan herself to get her to fight. The Voltron Force return to the castle when suddenly, Lotor's fleet appears and begins attacking. Pidge suddenly calls in, claiming the Medusan, Anga, is friendly. Lotor's fleet and a new Robeast start firebombing on their way to the castle. The Lions go out to fight the fleet and Allura manages to spot Pidge and Anga. Haggar lands and starts advancing on Pidge and Anga. Haggar orders Anga to continue her mission and crush Pidge. Pidge goes to handle Haggar himself with his blaster pistol. Anga rushes to help, but Haggar uses her magic to return Anga to her normal size. Pidge starts shooting at Haggar, who deflects his blasts with her staff. Hitting Anga with a bolt in the shoulder. Pidge continues to fire at the witch until she decides to flee. Pidge worries about Anga but remembers to contact Keith. Keith explains that the Lions can't do much against a Robeast. So Pidge and Anga agree to rush back to the castle. Anga carries Pidge on her shoulders while Pidge reminisces about his foster mother. Unfortunately the exertion proves too much and Anga collapses. Pidge comforts her as best he can before continuing on his way, promising to come back for her. As the battle with the Robeast continues, the Green Lion suddenly joins the fray. Quickly the team forms Voltron. The Robeast breathes fire but Voltron flies around in a circle and dispels it. Voltron beats the Robeast at every turn before forming the blazing sword to finish the Robeast off. Later, at a ceremony to congratulate the Voltron Force. Keith mentions how glad he is that Anga is now fully recovered and back on her home planet. As Pidge and Lance receive kisses from Allura as a reward for their bravery. Keith also notes how glad he is that they were able to save the rest of Planet Medusa and its people. Featured Characters Voltron Force * Keith * Lance * Pidge * Princess Allura * Hunk Other Arusians * Coran Planet Doom * King Zarkon * Prince Lotor * Haggar Other * Medusa Anga Quotes "I believe we've awakened a very enraged red-headed female, perfect." Seems Prince Lotor has as much of a soft spot red-heads as he does blondes ***** "She was very good to me. But I always wished I'd had my own mother." Pidge laments being an orphan Notes and Goofs * Anga and her people suffer a much worse fate in the Go Lion version of the episode. Anga is the sole survivor of a fever that killed the rest of her kind, including her own child, and Anga ultimately dies at the end of the episode. Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes